kencyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Knorth
*Rathorn on a black field |War cry = Rathorn war cry |Keep = Gothregor |Associated institution = Women's Halls |Lord = *Torisen |Past lords = *Cethron *Gerridon *Glendar *Gerraint *Ganth |Lordan = *Jame |Matriarch = None |Past matriarchs = *Kinzi |Senior randon = *Harn |Past senior randon = *Hallik |Highborn population = 4 |Kendar population = Approximately 2,000 }} }} The Knorth (the K is pronounced; K-north ) are the primary of the Kencyr Houses, the house of the Highlords. Reputation and archetypes The Knorth, thanks to their old, pure bloodlines, are frequently powerful Shanir — and also frequently mad. History All the way back, since the founding of the Kencyrath thirty millenia ago, the Lord Knorth has also been the Highlord of the Kencyrath, and always a pure Knorth. After Gerridon fell, the Arrin-ken renamed Glendar as Highlord, and the modern Knorth trace themselves back to him. There have been around hundred and fifty generations since then. However, they never truly recovered from the Fall. The seemingly final blows came with the Knorth Massacre — the assassinations of all the Knorth women — and following that, Ganth Gray Lord's horrific defeat in the White Hills, and then his exile. Without a Lord Knorth, the Kencyrath did not select a new Highlord, out of fear of being beheaded by the Kenthiar, and there was many years of chaos. When Torisen Black Lord claimed to be Ganth's son, many were inclined to believe him out of desperation and want for leadership. In the present day of the novels, and excluding any that might survive in Perimal Darkling after the Fall, there are only three full-blooded Knorth Highborn; Torisen Black Lord, his sister Jamethiel Priest's Bane, and their double cousin Kindrie Soul-Walker. The priest Ishtier also has pure or nearly-pure blood, as did his brother Anar. Customs Bloodlines The Knorth have always kept kept their bloodlines pure, by divine mandate. Lordan The Knorth lordan traditionally trains at Tentir to become a randon. At Tentir, they are challenged at some point, before they get their randon collar, to see if they are fit to rule. Emblem Before the Fall, the Knorth crest used to be a black horse on a red background. After the Fall, Glendar changed it, wanting to reinvent their house and shed Gerridon's dishonor. He chose the rathorn, a beautiful ferocious best from their new world. Some say this decision was unlucky, because rathorns are associated with madness, and that was around the time madness first enter the Knorth bloodline. The black horse crest is stilled used, as Gerridon's emblem. Inter-house relationships Ardeth They've traditionally been allies of the Ardeth , perhaps because both houses resisted interbreeding with other houses. In recent times, Torisen's relationship with Adric has both strengthened and stressed their bond. Caineron They have been rivals of the Caineron since the White Hills, where the at-the-time Lord Caineron was killed in Ganth's folly. His son, Caldane, the next Lord Caineron, has carried anger over that ever since then. This hatred was compacted by what happened with Genjar in the Southern Wastes. The Knorth and Caineron had a brief alliance when Torisen took Kallystine as his consort, but the alliance ended when the contract did, with the Knorth and Caineron on worse terms than ever. Danior Due to a lack of interbreeding, the Knorth are only related to the Danior. The Danior are firm allies of theirs, but because the Danior are the smallest and poorest house, they receive more support from the Knorth than they offer in return. Jaran Jaran have also been traditional allies of theirs, perhaps because both houses are known for being "unconventional". Recently, friendship between Kirien and Torisen and Jame has strengthened this bond. Min-drear Min-drear randon cadets at Tentir traditionally train with the Knorth cadets. The Min-drear are likely a cadet branch of the Knorth. Randir They've had bitter feuds with the Randir for many years. This came about through a series of secret conflicts and grudges among the Highborn of both houses, and as a result, though most people know of the conflicts, they don't know why. Rawneth courted the Knorth lordan Greshan, with hopes of having a half-Randir, half-Knorth son, who would be the next Highlord, giving the Randir power. Greshan's grandmother Kinzi, seeing Rawneth's intentions, forbid the match. This began the feud between Rawneth and Kinzi. Rawneth introduced Greshan to her favorite cousin Roane, who became his friend. At Tentir, Greshan and Roane called upon Ganth one night, and it ended up Roane's death. Blood-prices cannot be demanded for deaths at Tentir, but the Randir were still angry. This is where the larger feud began. After that, Gerraint tried to make a match between Ganth and Rawneth, to heal things between their houses, though that didn't happen. After Greshan was killed, Rawneth got Gerraint to agree that if she would restore Greshan, he would recognize any child of theirs as the Knorth heir. Gerraint died that night, so that did not happen, though Rawneth did conceive a son, with the changer who had assumed Greshan's form. Kinzi saw this, and after the child's birth, summoned them to Gothregor to have Adiraina read the boy's bloodlines. To prevent this, Rawneth took out a contract with the Bashtiri Shadow Guild against the Knorth women, resulting in the Knorth Massacre. Knorth Highborn family tree Familial appearance Knorth are again and again described as having silvery gray eyes. They also share common facial features: Sharp cheekbones and chins, and arched eyebrows. References }} Category:Kencyr houses Category:Major Kencyr houses -